Harry's Demons
by PJ Animation
Summary: HPxNaruto Crossover Harry, after defeating Voldemort goes on a journey to another world... and finds himself deep in a battle to save it, just like he did his. Discontinued
1. Ch 1: Demon Harry and the Other World

**A/N: **Totally bored when I came up with this idea. Sorry to everyone waiting for my other stories to update. Haven't really been able to write much. I've had the worse time with my writers block lately. I've had it for about two or three months now, I think. I've lost track, but it's mostly gone now. And then this came along. Hope you all like it. I'll start working on my other fics in a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry's Demons**_

_**Chapter 1: Demon Harry and the Other World**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the tender age of one day old, young Harry Potter had something sealed into him. It was a curse, but also a savior.

The Two Tailed Cat Bijuu. It was the reason that Harry had never died, even when the killing curse was cast on him. Although this did alter the seal enough that Harry never had contact with the demon.

Even at the simple age of one year and several months, the beast had altered him enough that normal means of killing were useless.

It also explained why Harry, when beaten by his relatives, never took more than a day to heal, even if he had a completely broken body when he went to sleep.

It explained his unnatural reflexes, and his ability to always land on his feet. It explained his speed, and unnatural prowess fighting to protect people.

It was '_The Power that He Knows Not,_' that was stated in the prophecy.

Since the demon was the lord of all sight, she gave Harry her unnatural sight at the age of fifteen.

On Harry's fifteenth birthday, he woke up feeling an unnatural amount of pain, directed at his eyes. They burned and burned, making the Crucio curse seem like a fly biting him. When finally the flow of pain stopped, his eyes were perfect. Better than perfect really. He could see things that he couldn't have before. He could even see the flows of magic and energy though objects if he concentrated hard enough.

The bright green of his eyes were now outlined in a silvery blue color, making his eyes almost all piercing. A natural talent of Legilimency had also come with his new eyes.

The demon was also the reason that Harry had the sixth sense he had, of objects coming up behind him. It made dodging spells coming from behind that much easier.

His memory was nearly made perfect, able to remember things perfectly, even if he had only glanced at it for a second.

Even through all of this, Harry never knew of the demon, and it was never told to him.

Harry knew that he still wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort, even with all of these new abilities, so he took up something he knew Voldemort wouldn't know how to defend against. A sword. A demon slaying sword. Perfect for its target.

Harry spent almost an entire year finding out how to make and refine a sword. He layered it with enchantments, making it the most destructive weapon he could. During his time of learning how to make a sword, he also learned how to use one as well.

As much as he had hated doing it at the time, he imparted a piece of his soul onto the sword, making it a living being, in a sense. It also made the sword resistant to most forms of destruction, and giving Harry the ability to perform magic with it. Harry was also the only one capable of touching it, unless Harry gave permission to someone else, which he never did. The sword itself was not a Horcrux though, even if it did hold a piece of Harry's soul. It was not enough to keep Harry alive without his body.

The sword itself was a three foot long, inch wide blade. The main shape was fashioned after the sword of Gryffindor that he had used in his second year, but other than that, it was completely different.

The handle was an angel, carved out of wood, and its wings formed the hand guard. It had a Cushioning Charm, so that it would not be uncomfortable.

The blade was pure metallic substance that Harry had found out in the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. It was a very magical metal, capable of conducting and holding large amounts of spells and enchantments at a time. It was a shiny silver color, with a hint of light blue. The blade nearly glowed with the power of all of the enchantments inside of it.

The blade was ever sharp, never to dull until Harry died. It was capable of cutting through almost anything, even magically reinforced objects. It stopped the flow of magic to whatever it hit, causing it to stay broken, and dispel most enchantments on it.

If the sword hit a person, they would most likely loose that limb, and it would never be able to come back. Magic, even potions, would not be able to restore the wound, and even then, the blade had a magical poison in it, Basilisk poison. The poison could cover the blade nearly instantaneously, leaking out through tiny pores throughout the blade, and Harry's thoughts controlled the poison.

Harry used the sword to destroy almost all of the Horcruxes that Voldemort had hidden around the world.

The sheath for the sword was nearly as magical as the sword, containing protection spell after protection spell. The sword and the sheath had so many protections on them that they could actually reflect most spells back at their caster. The sword and the sheath couldn't be summoned when the sheath was attached Harry's belt. The sword could be locked into the sheath, so that it would be able to be used as a training sword.

Harry's belt was another nifty item. Nothing could be summoned off of it. It held potions and many other useful items.

The robe he wore was extremely protective as well. It was made of dragon hide, with Demiguise hair woven in. Capable of blocking almost all low and medium level spells, it had helped him through thick and thin. The body armor was much the same. It looked and felt like a normal long T-shirt and slightly baggy pants, but was much more. With the Demiguise hair, they were capable of becoming nothing but a shadow, with him nearly disappearing with them, as well as changing colors to whatever he wanted. Although not as good as an Invisibility Cloak, it worked wonders for hiding in a Death Eater Fortress.

Harry also wore fingerless gloves, enchanted to keep anything in his grasp, in his grasp. As long as he was holding onto something, it would never be summoned away. It made holding his sword and his wand much easier in battles with Death Eaters, who liked to try and get rid of his weapons.

The gloves had plates of the same silvery blue metal that his sword was made up on the back of the hand. They absorbed ambient magic from the air, and saved it. They also absorbed extra magic that was released when he was doing spells, and saved it as well. Then, he could use them a lot like wands, making it seem like he was doing wandless magic.

Harry also had a black featureless mask that he wore, with bright green tinted glass where the eyes would be. The mask was enchanted to do a few things as well, such as holding a magical database, keeping track of all the spells it sees. It also kept track of the pronunciation of such spells, and had a list of their results. The mask also had a voice changer, so no one would recognize who he was. A bright gold lightning bolt stood out on the forehead.

He had boots that silenced his steps, and made no noise, no matter what he stepped on. Even if he had stepped on a twig, the crack that would normally have sounded would be silenced. The boots also had a slight hovering feature built into them, so that he could use them like muggle skates. It made traveling much easier.

He carried a skeleton key as well, capable of destroying any locking method, whether it be muggle, magical, or any combination of both.

He also carried around a small book that he had found on his Horcrux search. The book contained anything that had ever been written down. It was self updating to hold every single book, scroll or anything that had writing down on it.

One simply asked the book for all the titles on a certain subject, and the book would give you a list. Picking one from the list would change the blank pages to whatever book you wanted. All the books were also translated in the language choice of the user. While the book seemed to only hold about fifty pages, the pages never ran out, so one could just keep reading. Whenever the book is closed, it remembers the page and the book you were reading it, and keeps it, so you can resume reading later.

The person who controlled the book was bonded to it until they died, and could use the book as a journal as well. It had particularly strong spells guarding it from being stolen or used by anyone but its owner.

Six months after Harry's birthday, Hogwarts had been attacked. Harry had been the only one to survive, being away at the Ministry of Magic to make up a deal with Minister Fudge on what to do should major war start. Before that attack, it had mostly been guerilla warfare with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

On the one year anniversary of the Attack on Hogwarts, Harry stood in the ruins of the Great Hall. Upon hearing a shuffling noise behind him, he turned, coming face to face with nearly two hundred Death Eaters.

Silently, they parted, making way for their _glorious leader_.

Voldemort had come.

Harry and Voldemort conversed for a minute before the battle started.

Harry versus Voldemort.

Good versus Evil.

Life versus Death.

White versus black.

Green versus Red.

The final battle had begun.

Harry drew his wand, not wanting to give away his only advantage over the Dark Lord, and wanting to make his enemy overconfident. See, all of the Dark Lords and evil people in general had the same problem. They would always goad and taunt their enemies, spending way too much time talking, and not enough actually destroying the Good's Only Hope™ . If Lord Voldemort was like all of the other Evil Overlords, then he should fall fate to the same problems they all had.

Harry just hoped it would be enough to surprise Tom with, and kill him in one blow. If that happened, the Death Eaters would crumble, and hopefully it would be enough to allow him to take many of them out.

Harry had a fantastic duel with Voldemort, both of them casting spells that none of the death eaters had ever heard of. Back and forth it went, spell after spell was flung.

Eventually Voldemort managed to wear down Harry, or so it seemed.

Voldemort started his Evil Person's Rant about how he was going to remove all the Mudbloods and Muggles from the world. During the speech he also started walking forward to Harry, who reached discreetly into his cloak for his sword. Voldemort stepped up to Harry's body, intent on killing him, but bragging for a few more minutes before doing the deed.

Harry, of course, cut him off in the middle of his speech by jabbing a large sword through his throat. This caused Voldemort's body to start to break down, and his spirit to be released. Harry cut through that as well, destroying all that was left of Voldemort.

The Death Eaters started to panic, seeing that their leader was gone. They rushed for the door to leave when a large bluish barrier appeared in the doorway, halting their movements.

They turned to see Harry, with his sword out, pointing it at the door. He laughed at their stunned faces, before charging into their midst. He slaughtered them, one by one. Every one that fired a spell at him missed, killing one of their own comrades. They all died, none of them capable of removing the door barrier, or capable of hitting him.

After the final duel, Harry found Voldemort's head lying on the ground and took it with him to the temporary head of the Ministry of Magic. The real building had been raised to the ground in a battle a few months before. Throwing the head onto the minister's desk, he proclaimed the job done, and demanded the wizarding world leave him alone until he contacted them.

At the age of Seventeen, Harry became the most famous wizard in Europe. Then, when everyone tried to find him to congratulate him, he was gone. In a day, he had vanished so completely, no one had any idea where he could have gone.

Harry spent a day gathering up all of his belongings, and leaving no trace besides a note behind, he vanished. The note spoke of how the Wizarding world needed to change before he would ever come back. It gave a list of everything that needed to be changed, and if all of it never happened, he would never come back.

He spent ten years wandering the world before coming across a large stone doorway in the middle of some strange woods.

He spent days trying to find out how to open these doors. No matter what he did, they wouldn't budge. Finally giving up, he pulled out his book. Asking the book about any 'large stone doorways in the middle of no where', he received all the help he needed.

The door was a dimension gate. It allowed travel between multiple worlds. The gate had been lost for a long time, being guarded by some of the strongest anti-magic barriers.

To open the door, one needed to smear their own blood on the door, and demand passage to another world. The gating process was random, so wherever you came out was where you were stuck. One didn't necessarily come out at another gate either. It was complete chance where someone landed.

Smearing his blood across the gate, Harry demanded passage to another world.

The door opened to a bright orange red color, making it look like the door was a direct passage way to the sun.

Harry walked calmly through the door, and it clanked closed loudly behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I wonder what sort of a world I'll land in'_ were the first thoughts that ran through his head after the door closed.

The bright orange red color that surrounded him glowed brighter for a moment, before everything blanked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in a strange room, lying on the floor. In another room, he could hear snippets of conversation in a language he didn't understand. He took a deep breath and released it, before trying to sit up.

'_Bad idea!'_ his mind shouted at him, as he collapsed in pain.

'_You don't know what sort of damage the Dimension Gate could have caused you! For all you know, you could have appeared a hundred feet in the air and fell, completely destroying your body!'_ the logical part of his mind shouted at him.

He groaned, and the voices in the other room became quiet.

To his right, he noticed a doorway/wall open up and man stood there. Behind him, a boy stood, who looked about fifteen years old. The man had long white hair in a large ponytail. He had tan skin, nearly brown, and had what looked like red tear stains running down his cheeks. He wore a set of training clothes, much like a gi but more durable looking. He also had a vest over top of that, colored blood red. On his forehead was a metal forehead protector with a strange symbol on it.

The boy behind him was also odd looking. He had bright blonde hair, almost to the point of being neon yellow. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit, and a silver forehead protector. It has a symbol of a swirl with several lines coming off of it, almost making it into a leaf shape.

The man walked up to Harry and said something. Harry, not understanding the language, wondered what he should do.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Harry responded.

The man repeated his words. '_He must not understand English, then._' Harry locked eyes with him and projected his mind forward.

He was inside of a large, cluttered room. There were clothes and books strewn around the floor, and light came from a giant window, taking up one wall.

The room itself was a projection of the man's mind.

There was a large bed in the middle of the room, and boy of about fifteen slept on it.

Harry quickly left the room, but left a link open to it. He would be able to communicate through thoughts, since they didn't take place in any sort of language.

Hello, I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you.

The man jumped from the sudden voice, not knowing where it came from.

Harry sensed anxiety from the man, as if worried about the sudden voice in his head.

I'm the boy sitting in front of you, forgive me. I did not mean to startle you so.

The man rattled off a long sentence in his language, and Harry had no idea what he was saying.

Harry slowly reached into his clothes, trying to show he meant no threat to the man, and pulled out his wand. Slowly he spun it around, before tapping his head with it.

"What are you doing, boy!" a voice asked angrily.

Harry looked up at the old man, wondering if he was the one who had spoken.

"I was casting a translation spell on myself so that I would know what you were saying." He spoke in their language perfectly.

The boy and the old man jumped back at the sound of his voice.

"Ahh, I'm sorry if I startled you. I mean no harm." To emphasize this, he slid his wand back into its holster on his belt.

"Who are you, boy, and how did you find this place? What made you collapse, too?" The old man asked quickly.

"I come from far away, and I didn't find this place. My spell must have been faulty. I didn't intent to land here, at least, I don't think I did." Harry answered. "And I collapsed because the ability I used to get here is very tiring." This time he was lying through his teeth. "Where am I anyways?"

"We are several miles away from the closest village if that is what you want to know. We were actually just about to leave when you arrived." The old man answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You do not need to trouble yourself with me anymore. I think I'll be leaving then." By that moment, his body was no longer in pain, so he rolled himself up and flipped upwards, landing on his feet. "Forgive me, but I forgot to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter. Good day." He said before turning around and walking out the door they had come through.

The old man laughed. "That's the wrong way Harry-san. The exit is this way." He pointed towards another wall/door.

"Oh. Thanks." Harry turned around once again, and walked towards the exit door.

The boy stepped in front of him.

"Who are you really? I can't understand how you needed a translation Jutsu to understand us? I thought the only language there was to speak was the ancient tongue, and the regular spoken language."

Harry looked into the determined boy's eyes and felt a strange flash of hatred and fear go through him. He winced at the strange pain that came from his right shoulder blade.

'_What was that?_' Harry wondered for a moment before turning to the problem at hand. He knew this one would never believe he was a traveler from another world. So what could he do?

An idea started to form itself in Harry's mind. He was a traveler, so he wouldn't change that, but not from another world. He would be a wanderer, and his transport spell or whatever they call it here went astray.

"I am a wanderer, traveling the world to try and find new information. I have a book that I am writing, and it needs more information. As to how I speak another language, I do not know, I have been speaking it from birth. Where I come from, everyone speaks my language, and I've never heard yours before."

The old man spoke up from behind him. "Well, if you've never been anywhere around here, maybe you can come with us." A perverted grin formed on his face. "From one writer to another, there are lots of things you can learn in Konohagakure."

Both Harry and the blonde boy look at the old man for a second, before the blonde boy starts to shout and rant at him. "ERO-SENNIN! He doesn't need to hear that kind of stuff! He's only a few years older than me, and nobody our age would ever look at that stuff!" He kept on shouting for about two minutes, before he was completely winded.

Harry just stared, wide eyed, at this display of rage. It reminded him of Ginny a lot. Once Harry had gotten to know her a little bit, it turned out she was a right fireball. She had a tendency to yell about anything Harry did that she didn't like. Yell a long time too. Harry could never figure out how that little body of hers could hold so much air.

Harry shook himself out of his remembrances because following down that path only brought bad memories.

The blonde boy huffed, and spun back towards Harry. He leaned in, and whispered to Harry. "He writes perverted books, and the only things you could learn from him are how look at girls in the hot springs."

A shout came from the old man. "I HEARD THAT!"

Harry jumped in before these two killed each other.

"First, if you want me to travel with you, I need to know your names. And you saved me as well, so I'll need some way to repay you. And can I see a map too?"

The blonde boy turned and ran towards another room.

The old man laughed and turned to Harry. "I am Jiraiya, and boy is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto came back with a very large scroll, which Harry could only guess was the map. The blonde kid unrolled the map, and slid it in front of Harry.

"Alright, see this little peninsula straight above Hidden Village of the Sound?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's where we are. We're going to Village Hidden in the Leaves. It'll take us about a month to get there, but even longer if you can't keep up with us."

Harry smirked. "I don't think you need to worry about that. I can go very fast when I need it."

"Alright, if you say so." Naruto shrugged.

Harry turned towards the old man. "Jiraiya, can I take a look into your mind? I don't want to get lost accidentally, so I want to know the right pathway."

"Look into my mind? How will you do that?"

"One of the branches of the magic I learned to use."

"Will it hurt?" Naruto asked, concerned for his teacher.

"Nah, I make sure it's painless, but it can hurt if someone does it the wrong way." Harry answered.

"Alright, but please, be careful. I don't want my head screwed up." Jiraiya conceded.

"I will."

Harry looked directly into Jiraiya's eyes, and a link formed again. The world blurred, before Harry was in the room again.

The boy was still sleeping, and the room was even more cluttered than before.

Harry looked around for a minute, before finding a map hanging on the wall. Harry walked over to the map, careful to not disturb anything. He ran his hand over the map, and felt an influx of information into his mind. He learned everything about the five large countries, and the nine hidden villages. His natural Occlumency sorted it, and his mind saved it all for future reference.

Harry saw another poster on the other side of the room, filled with strange characters, and decided that it was best to learn their language for real, since he wouldn't be able to read it, even with the translation spell. And the spell was going to wear off in a couple of hours anyways.

Harry slid his way over to the writing poster, and touched it as well. His mind was flooded with more information, and it took a minute before he sorted it all out.

Harry left the room, and found his way back into his own mind.

Jiraiya looked away from Harry's piercing eyes, and turned towards Naruto.

"Pack everything up. Bring anything we're going to need. I'll help Harry-san here get situated."

"Aww, do I have to?" Naruto whined.

"Yes! Now go!"

Jiraiya turned to Harry. "Are you sure you're ready for a month long run, Harry-san?"

"I'll live." Harry smiled.

"Alright, just try not to hinder us too much; we don't have much time left before we need to be back." Jiraiya pleaded.

"I won't hold you up at all, hopefully."

"Alright then, when Naruto gets back with all of our things, we can leave. Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so. I have my potions supply, my mask, my sword, my wand, my gloves, my book, my cloak, my boots, and my key. That's everything I have." Harry responded.

"That's not a lot, but if that's all you need, I shouldn't say anything," said Jiraiya.

Harry slipped his mask on his face. The golden lightning bolt glowed for a second, before fading away. His clothes rippled for a second, before black seemed to overtake the blue that they were. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the visible effect of the magic.

"H-how did you do that? That can't be possible normally! Are you some sort of ninja, and you didn't tell us?" Jiraiya nearly shouted.

"Nope, no ninja here. Just a hunter. I'm used to staying in the shadows, so I have clothes that help me do just that." Harry responded with a smirk.

"You're a Hunter-nin? I'm surprised; you don't seem the type to be one."

"I'm not a ninja, just a hunter. No hunter-nin here. Just a normal guy, who happens to kill people who deserve to die."

Jiraiya's eyes widen even more. Then they narrowed. "Just who are you? You don't speak our language, yet you act very much like us shinobis?"

"I'm not from around here, literally. I come from… another world; I suppose is what it would be called. Where I came from, I was the sole savior of the entire world," Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes (not that Jiraiya could see or hear that, the mask interfered), "and so, I had to kill lots of people. Thus, I am used to killing people who deserve to die, because they wanted to kill people of _dirty blood_." here Harry made air quotes.

"You could be very useful in our country. They have need of good shinobis, and you would be perfect, even if you don't know the arts." Jiraiya mused. He looked directly into Harry's covered eyes, and demanded, "Fight me."

Harry shrugged. "Your funeral, old man."

"Then follow me. NARUTO, I'M TESTING THE BOY, IF YOU WANT TO WATCH, COME NOW!" Jiraiya started walking towards the exit and Harry and Naruto followed him quietly.

Jiraiya and Harry got into opposite positions on the grassy field.

Harry reached into his cloak, and put his hand on his sword. Whispering a "Colloportus," he drew the blade out, sheath locked to it. Locking eyes with his opponent, he started his passive Legilimency ability, so that he could partially read Jiraiya's moves.

"Kenjutsu, eh? This should be fun." Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto was off to the side, acting as the referee for the match. "BEGIN!" he cried before running out of the middle of the arena.

Jiraiya and Harry stared at each other. Their hair flowed in the gentle wind, and neither stopped studying the other. Harry, being the ever-rash one, decided to charge in. Silently he dashed forward, hoping to take his opponent off guard.

Jiraiya just reached into his gi, and pulled out a small wooden dagger. He parried Harry's first attack, and dodged the horizontal strike that came right after.

"You're fast." Jiraiya hissed.

"Of course." Harry responded with a smile. He reached up with his free hand, and removed the mask from his face. Tossing it casually to the side, he locked eyes with Jiraiya again. Using a master Legilimencer's ability, he forced an illusion on Jiraiya.

Everything would seem like he was drunk. The world would sway and move as if it were alive. Everything around him was warped, making it all out of proportion.

Jiraiya smirked. _So the boy knows something like Genjutsu. Interesting._

Jiraiya shook his head for a moment, as if to clear it up. The illusion vanished.

Harry's eyes widened when he felt his illusion vanish. "What? B-but how!"

"I'm a ninja with thirty-nine years of experience, you think a little illusion's going to stop me?" Jiraiya responded.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Then I guess I'll stop holding back."

Jiraiya smirked, before he got into a ready stance. "Give me your best shot, youngin."

Harry whipped the sword up, so it was pointed directly at Jiraiya. Whispering "Levitas," a burst of lightning shot out of the end.

Jiraiya was startled by the bolt of lightning, not expecting something so advanced like that to come from the young man. He tried to jump out of the way, but the bolt followed him, and struck him on the chest.

Jiraiya coughed. "Tingly. Was that supposed to hurt?"

Harry smirked. "No, that was just showing some of things I am capable of."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Kid's these days. Always think that they've got some wonderful trick, and the old men always beat them."

Harry dashed forward, going much faster than last time. He tried to bring the sword down on Jiraiya, but all he met was air and ground.

_That was fast. I didn't even see him move._

Harry's passive Legilimency skill picked up an attack heading towards his left side, so he jumped backwards enough to get out of the way. He brought his sword up to attack where he had been standing a moment ago, only to have it miss the target.

Jiraiya was fast, that was the only way to say it. He could be there one moment, and gone the next. He vanished completely several times, and Harry couldn't even tell where he was, even with his Legilimency. It irked him to no end.

Harry blocked another slash from Jiraiya's knife, before jumping back. Jiraiya actually stood still for once, not jumping away and disappearing.

Harry clenched his empty fist, and drew out the magic held in his glove. Swinging his hand to point towards Jiraiya, he whispered "Litis."

Jiraiya was blown back by the sheer force behind the battering spell. The spell was generally used during the medieval times, to break down doors of castles, much like a battering ram. Using it on a person generally resulted in broken bones and sometimes, if it was strong enough, making the insides of the human turn to mush. But on Jiraiya, it barely left a bruise, even if it did knock him back a few feet.

Jiraiya jumped up, and gave a smile. "Those attacks of yours are very unexpected, that's good. It'll help you survive your time as a ninja if you decide to join. We're done. A ninja never shows off all of his tricks."

Harry glared at the man. "You _were_ holding back on me, weren't you?"

"Hahaha, of course I was. I could have taken you out in one simple hit. I know you could tell. Good job though, you nearly hit me a few times, Harry-san."

"Call me Harry; the Harry-san is annoying. That, and since I introduced myself wrong it, it should be Potter-san."

"Very well, Harry."

Harry looked over to the brat, and spoke, "You too, brat. Call me Harry, not Harry-san."

Naruto's eyes were very wide. He had just seen something near like a duel of the titans, and here Jiraiya said he'd been holding back. "What's going ON? Jiraiya, you never showed me any of that stuff! Why not? You don't even know him, and he's barely better than me, and don't say it's because he's older because he's not really."

"Because you're an annoying brat, that's why." Jiraiya responded with a grin.

Naruto huffed, and started to walk away.

"Oh, by the way, brat. I'm at least ten years older than you, so don't say I'm around your age." Harry smirked at Naruto's back.

Naruto spun around. "HOW CAN YOU BE TEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME? YOU ONLY LOOK LIKE TWO OR THREE YEARS OLDER!"

"The people that I come from have a very slow aging process. Several of them have lived to around two hundred years. One of the more legendary ones is said to have lived around a thousand years, but I don't know about that one."

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS! HOLY CRAP!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I felt like when I first heard it." Harry said with a smile.

Jiraiya smirked. This kid was good at handling Naruto. He could come in handy.

"Alright, let's get going. We have places to be." Jiraiya said, breaking up the impending argument before it started.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, and Harry finally felt what it feels like to 'sweat drop' like in animes and mangas.


	2. Ch 2: Kohona's Light, A Hero Returns

A/N: Wonderful, A fic that I can actually write more than one chapter at a time on! It's amazing! I realize this chapter is much shorter than the last one, and I'm sorry. This chapter seemed really choppy, even by my bad-choppy-ness standards. Oh, well.

Here's chapter two.

_**Harry's Demons**_

_**Chapter 2: Kohona's Light, A Hero Returns.**_

Harry, Naruto and Jiraiya had spent the last few days trekking through the forests that surround the Hidden Village of the Leaves. Harry had originally wondered why that was the name of their town, but after being in these forests for the last only-god-knows-how-many days, he understood it perfectly.

Jiraiya dropped his supplies onto the ground, and stretched for a moment. "Okay, this is where we'll stay. Unpack," he said. Pointing at Harry, "and you come over here, I need to talk to you."

Harry stood up, stretched his legs for a moment, before following Jiraiya off into the woods. After a few moments, Jiraiya stopped and turned suddenly. "Tomorrow we will be arriving at Konohagakure. I'm warning you before hand, the guards won't let you in easily, even if you are with me."

Harry frowned. "Alright, what should I do then?"

"Leave the talking to me, I might be able to get you a conversation with the Hokage, who will most likely understand and help you like I did. She's one of my old friends, from my Genin team. Hopefully, she won't cause you too much trouble. If you impress her, she may allow you to get a ninja license. That is, if you want one."

"After learning all of this stuff about ninjas, I'm not so sure I want to be one. Maybe I could find something else to do in the village." Harry sighed. He didn't really want to pledge loyalty to the town, even if it is a nice place. He may have become rather attached to Jiraiya and Naruto in the short space of time he had been with them, but he didn't know whether it was enough to make him spend his life trying to save them.

Then again, he also had his 'saving people thing,' even after all these years. Hermione, before she had been killed with everyone at Hogwarts, had said that once, when he had gone to fight Death Eaters one time. It had surprised Harry, to say the least, that she sounded so upset about him leaving, but he couldn't do anything else but help the people attacked by Death Eaters.

The same 'saving people thing' could influence his decision once he saw the people, and found out a little bit about what was going on in this world. Since he was attached to Jiraiya and Naruto, he may end up feeling the need to save them if they ever got into a tight situation. So, because of that, he may end up becoming a ninja.

'_Arrgh, I can't decide right now. I'll figure it out later!_' he cried inside his mind.

"I'll figure out if I want to be a ninja later. Once we come to the village I'll have time, won't I?" Harry asked, hoping they wouldn't kill him if he didn't decide then.

"Of course you'll you have time, moron! What, you think the village is just going to kill you if you don't decide right away to become a ninja or not?"

"Well, the thought did cross my mind." Harry said with a smirk.

"Ahh, you're nearly as annoying as Naruto is, and that's saying something!"

A cry came from nearby. "I HEARD THAT, ERO-SENNIN!"

"SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ANY ENEMIES TO KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE! YOU LACKWIT, MORON!" Jiraiya shouted back.

After Jiraiya's shout stopped echoing around the empty forest, everything seemed very quiet. No birds were chirping, no leaves whispered in the wind, no noise was made anywhere around them.

The last time Harry had heard such pristine, empty silence, was right after Hogwarts had collapsed.

_Harry was sitting in the Minister's office, talking with Minister Fudge himself. They were arguing over some point or another in their agreements. Fudge was trying to keep Harry from performing underage magic, and Harry himself was arguing for it. Harry needed to perform magic during the summer so as to practice everything he needed. _

_After tricking Fudge into agreeing with him, he left. Going to the Apparition points, Harry jumped to the area outside of Hogwarts grounds._

_Harry stood outside of Hogwarts gates, which were open, as if in invitation. He walked quickly through them, since they were never open unless the Headmaster opened them, or they were forced… not the easiest thing to do either._

_What he saw sickened him. All around him, bodies, lying in pools of blood. Some were carved up, other burned to a crisp. Everywhere, the bodies were everywhere._

_Harry looked up at the castle. The large empty castle. There were several large holes blasted in it, as if cannons had been shot at it. On the wall, stained in green, was the Dark Mark._

_The ink that was used to make the Dark Mark was obviously linked to a spell, because almost the instant that Harry laid eyes on it, a loud rumbling noise started. The whole castle had started to collapse. _

_The towers fell first, tipping sideways before crashing to the ground. The noise nearly deafened Harry. _

_Next the walls started to fall apart. Large portions just broke off from the main walls, falling to the ground and shattering into individual blocks. Harry could see some pieces of the strange living paintings among the rubble._

_Two ghosts flanked Harry, watching along with him as the castle fell apart. The Bloody Baron and Sir Nicolas de Mimsey Porpington. They stared with sad eyes as their home of many years fell to the ground. Slowly, they themselves started to vanish._

_Harry questioned them on why they were leaving, and why they couldn't stay. They had said they completed their mission. They had stayed until the destruction of their castle, and until their need had been completed. The castle no longer needed its original owner and protector near it anymore, since the castle was gone. The Semi-Consciousness of the castle no longer existed, its magical golem-mind shattered, so it could no longer hold them there._

_Harry nodded along with that reasoning, and spoke sadly. He wished them well in whatever came next, and to talk to him when he came to greet them. They nodded their thanks, and disappeared into an ethereal dust, which faded away after a few minutes._

_As the castle finished falling apart, all of the foreign rumbling ceased, leaving dead silence. Unnatural quiet. That was all that was left of his wonderful home._

_He was, once again, lost without family._

_He fell to his knees and began to weep, tears of sadness, and tears of anger. After crying for hours, his tears were all worn out, and anger flooded him. No, not anger, it was too powerful to be anger. This was pure, unadulterated hate. He hated the people who did this. _

_Moments later, a cry, filled with anguish and hate flowed outward from the grounds. Nearly everyone in Britain could hear the heartbreaking sound, as if it was coming from a few meters away from them. It was heart wrenching. _

_The pure emotion in the sound caused people to burst into tears. _

_Some suddenly became afraid, as if this scream was the cry of an angel of retribution. And it was, in a way._

_Thousands of miles away, Voldemort heard a terrifying cry come from somewhere around him. Everything stopped, and Voldemort felt something he had never felt before. _

_Fear. _

_Voldemort feared whatever made this horrible cry._

_It was enough to paralyze the so called 'Dark Lord.'_

_This was the power of the hate of the 'Boy-Who-Lived-And-Survived.'_

_Voldemort wasn't so sure he could win anymore._

Harry shook himself out of his remembrances. It wouldn't do to be remembering other times while under attack. That is, if they were under attack.

The only thing Harry saw was Jiraiya looking at him strangely. "What's going on with you, boy?"

Harry felt a tear run down his cheek, before answering. "Just remembering a time in the past, Jiraiya-san. Nothing to really worry about."

"If you say so, boy. I won't ask you what happened, since I doubt it'd make any sense to me, you coming from a different world and all."

"The silence reminded me of something, brought back bad memories. I'll be fine."

Jiraiya and Harry walked back towards the area where Naruto was. After getting there, they started to remove everything from their bags, and set up camp.

The next day, they reached the village swiftly. Once arriving, Naruto ran up to the gates, in way too much of a hurry to get in. Jiraiya and Harry followed along at a much more subdued pace.

Once all of them reached the gates, the guards immediately saluted Jiraiya, scowled at Naruto, and looked at Harry with apprehension. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the general aura of fear around the village. It was like the village was waiting for something horrible to happen.

Jiraiya conversed in hushed tones with the guards, and managed to get Harry passage into the village. That is, as long as he went directly to the Hokage person right away.

The guards pushed the doors open, and Naruto was gone in a flash. Harry gaped as he jumped up at least thirty feet, onto a pole, with a perfect landing.

Naruto opened his arms wide, and felt the breeze wafting through the area. "I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit!"

Harry smiled, remembering the feeling of missing a place so much for a long period of time, and returning to it later.

Jiraiya and Harry continued walking down the street, stopping only when Naruto was pulled into a conversation with a strange man wearing a mask, and one of the strange forehead protectors over one eye. Naruto immediately shouted the guy's name, "Kakashi-sensei!" and he responded with a rather bland "Yo."

Naruto jumped over the roof that the man was sitting on, before handing him something that looked like a book. The man's one visible eye went wide when he saw the title. He started talking quietly after a minute, too far away for Harry to hear what he was saying.

After a few minutes of conversation, Naruto and Kakashi jumped down, and started to walk with Jiraiya and Harry. Kakashi only sent a questioning glance towards Jiraiya and Harry before nodding.

After a few minutes of walking and conversing between Jiraiya and Kakashi, Naruto took off at a run towards two people with their backs to the group.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he shouted as he ran away.

The younger, smaller girl spun around, before her eyes widened.

"Naruto! When did you get back?"

"Just now! It's so great being back here!" he laughed, nearly spinning with glee.

The other woman turned around, and Harry's eyes widened. There was no way that woman's bust was natural. Those things had to be at least fifty pounds each! They had to defy physics!

The woman looked over the group, before her eyes landed on Harry. "Who's this?" she asked.

"My name is Potter Harry, ma'am," he said quietly.

She turned to Jiraiya, who responded quietly that they'd need to talk in a private place for him to explain everything.

Harry looked back at Naruto and Sakura, just in time to see another, younger boy change shape into a naked girl, who was bending over, giving Harry a rather spectacular view of her behind. After a second and a flash of smoke, the boy was back in his position, smirking.

Harry wasn't listening to their conversation, but he did witness the Sakura girl belt Naruto, sending him into the ground, nearly creating a crater. Harry blinked, before deciding he didn't want to be on her bad side.

The busty lady had finished talking to Jiraiya, and turned the Kakashi, and said his name.

Kakashi blinked, and snapped his book closed with an audible clunk. Slipping it back into his waist-pocket/bag, he pulled out two small bells.

"It's been a while," he said. "I want to see how far you've come. I'll need to know, since we will be going on team related missions again. The difference is that we are no longer on teacher-pupil basis, we are now on equal terms an shinobis of the Leaf. This test is exactly like you remember. The rules are the same. If you don't come at me with intent to kill, you will never get these bells."

After the impromptu speech, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi went off in the opposite direction, leaving Harry, Jiraiya and the busty lady together.

"So, Tsunade, were you the one training that girl?"

Harry guessed that Tsunade was the big busted lady, and he turned to her for her response.

"How do you think she got my… what did you call it… 'freakish strength?'"

"Yeah, but even Shizune couldn't pull that off. That girl must have amazing chakra control."

"Well, my apprentice isn't the only one who's become more like me. Naruto is acting more like you did at that age than I care to admit. So who's this kid anyways?"

Jiraiya started to tell Tsunade about Harry and his 'travels' before telling her that Harry hadn't decided on whether to become a ninja or not.

Tsunade turned to Harry with a critical eye. "You don't have the look of a shinobi. Are you sure you can keep up?"

Harry smirked. "The last people who underestimated me ending up having his head chopped clean off, and his two hundred soldiers being chopped into tiny pieces that I used to make potions." Harry figured that the copying Snape with the 'turning people into ingredients' wouldn't hurt him, and would hopefully help with his ninja-ness.

Tsunade laughed. "That's the perfect attitude for a ninja. Chop up the opponents' body and use it as ingredients for healing potions. Wonderful. I'll need to test you anyways though, if you want to become a ninja."

Jiraiya stepped in this time. "I tested him when I first met him. He was good enough to keep up with me at three quarter's strength. He's most likely very high Chuunin or low-mid Jounin. Set him up against Anko if you really need to test him. That would be a very entertaining battle to see."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why Anko?"

"Because he's too much of a gentleman to hit a lady unless she really does something to piss him off, and she's so bloodthirsty! It would probably be a match that goes down in Kohona's history."

Jiraiya smirked, wondering what Harry was going to do when he fought against Anko. It would definitely be a strange fight.

"So, Harry. Do you want to become a ninja?" Tsunade turned to Harry.

Harry nodded, but said nothing. Tsunade turned back to Jiraiya and asked him, "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Harry and Jiraiya snorted, before Harry answered the question. "Jiraiya-san told me to leave the talking to him, so that's what I was doing."

Jiraiya glared at him for a moment, before laughing. "Good one, kid."

Turning away from the two, Tsunade grabbed a small controller like object, before hitting one of the buttons on it. "Anko, get in here. I have a job for you."

The door slammed open before Tsunade had even finished putting the object, obviously some sort of communicator, down.

In the doorway stood a woman wearing one of the strangest get-ups in this town. She had on a fishnet shirt, a mini-skirt, and a knee length trench coat. Her brown eyes had no pupils, and her black hair looked incredibly soft.

"What's going on, Hokage-sama? You said you needed me?" The woman said

"This man," Tsunade waved in Harry's direction, "wants to become a ninja. We've decided you are to be the examiner for him. You and him are going to be having a fight."

The woman, who Harry guessed was Anko, gave a nearly bloodthirsty smirk, before turning to Harry. "I think you should give up now, that way you won't need to suffer the embarrassment by being beaten by me. And if you don't, I hope you bleed real good."

Harry just looked at her, before turning to the Hokage. Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want me to fight her? Hoo, boy."

Then two voices spoke up at the same time, one sarcastically, one happily. "This should be fun."


	3. Ch 3: Boss Battle, Numero Uno: Anko

**A/N:** Sorry to my readers from before. I've been having major computer problems lately. There are no words to describe how sorry I am for not being able to update sooner. After I had managed to start writing this chapter for the first time, the USB memory card I was using broke down, and I lost the chapter, so now I need to write the whole thing again.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Harry Potter and Naruto in my dreams. But I do own copies of them...

Sorry for making everyone wait! Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

**Harry's Demons**

**Chapter 3: Boss Battle Numero Uno: Anko**

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of an arena, looking out towards the crowd. A large portion of the village had come to watch the battle between the new kid, and the most bloodthirsty ninja of the village.

Inside the large area, usually reserved for the Kage's stood four people, a tall, white haired man, a very busty blonde woman, a pink haired younger girl, and a bright blonde haired boy, wearing eye catching orange. The four of them were having an argument about how much trouble the new boy would be for Anko to beat. They had all already agreed that he didn't stand much of a chance against her, so now they bet for how much damage he could do to her.

"There's no way he'll even hurt her. He's not even a ninja, he said so himself!" The pink haired girl spoke forcefully.

The busty woman turned towards the pink haired girl. "Didn't I tell you to not underestimate people you don't know, Sakura-chan? For all you know, this boy, Harry, may be trained as a ninja, but was never brought to a Hidden Village and so couldn't become one."

Jiraiya nodded along with that description. Although he had already told Tsunade all about Harry, he did understand what she was doing to her student. She was telling him that just because a person looked unassuming, doesn't mean that they are totally useless, as most ninjas would view them. Harry was the prime example for that. He looked rather boring, bland and civilian like, but when he was in battle, he got pretty rough.

In the middle of the arena, Harry and Anko stared at each other. They both saw the Hokage, Tsunade stand up, and listened as she introduced the fight to the viewers. To the two of them, none of the speech mattered. Harry was still wearing his mask to obscure his face from the crowd, although, if Anko was as good as Jiraiya had told him, that meant he would be taking it off sometime during the fight.

Anko smirked as she saw her opponent looking around at the crowd. He wasn't even paying attention to her. That left her the perfect opening to attack him. She made a little sign to Tsunade, who interrupted her blatantly boring speech by shouting "BEGIN!"

Harry jumped, startled at the shout, before stepping back out of the way of the foot that swung his way. _Shit, she probably had this planned before hand._

He jumped back a little ways, wary of his opponent. She was sneakier than he had expected. After that little stunt, he'd have to be careful.

Anko smirked again, even as he dodged her attack. That meant he had been paying attention all the time, faking theactof disinterest. He was better than she expected. This was going to be fun.

The two opponents locked eyes and they charged at each other. After a few strikes on Harry, Anko jumped back to survey the damage she had done. Her eyes widened, when the world started twisting, warping out of shape. All the colors were off, the whole world becoming kaleidoscopic. Then she felt a fist hit her face out of no where, knocking her back a few feet. She shook her head, to clear it, and tried to cancel the genjutsu. After that didn't work, she started to feel wobbly. After a second, the seeming illusion faded away, leaving Harry, staring at her through the mask.

"HA! I knew I could get that genjutsu dispelled easily enough! HAHAHA! You can't win against me!" Anko cried out. Harry and the crowd sweat dropped. That reminded them too much of Naruto to be good. Then suddenly the laughing stopped and a serious expression appeared on her face. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Harry nodded, and reached his hand up, to take off his mask. After clipping it onto his belt, he stood up straight, and threw the cloak off. With a whispered "_Colloportus,"_ he drew the sword and sheath from his side, and got into a fighting position.

After a few seconds of watching each other, the two burst from the positions. Harry attacked directly on, while Anko started to defend immediately. After a moment of clashing, the two split apart.

Anko quickly threw a few kunai at Harry, who slashed his sword at them, sending a small wave of magic to intercept them. The kunai clattered to the floor as Anko looked on with surprise. _How… How did he do that? He didn't use Chakra, I would have been able to sense it. But the kunai just stopped as if they had hit something solid! _

Harry smirked at Anko's slightly bewildered stare. She hadn't been expecting that, it seemed.

In one second, Anko vanished from her spot a few meters away from him, before he felt a fist strike his face.

"You're not quite fast enough to keep up with me when I'm going really fast, now are you?" she taunted him.

He stood up quickly and glared at her. Swinging the sheathed sword forward, he struck. He spun around, and his body thinned out. In a second he was gone, but his body was rematerializing next to hers, with the blade sticking out prominently. It struck her on the side, sending her to the ground.

"I may not be fast enough on my feet, but that doesn't make a difference when I can disappear in an instant, and reappear wherever I want."

Anko struggled for a second to get up, before disappearing again. Harry whipped around, and swung his foot out. The foot hit Anko's stomach, stopping her charge. Then she was knocked back as Harry belted her in the face with his sword handle.

She stood up again, before dashing a third time, slower.

Harry put his hand over his heart, before summoning up a large amount of lightning. As Anko charged at him, he forced the lightning to his fingertips, forming what appeared to be small finger guards made of pure lightning.

When Anko reached him, faster than he had been before, he slammed the lightning covered fingers into Anko's stomach.

Her body shook as the power of the electricity flowed through her. Her vision flashed white, and she felt pain all over. Then it was gone.

Harry smirked as he felt the attack connect.

Poof.

_Poof? I don't think lightning makes that noise_

Harry watched amazed as the Anko he hit disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Must be some sort of ninja trick, to make a physical copy of the body. That would be very useful to know._

Harry felt a fist hit the back of his head, and he tumbled to the ground. His vision blurred, before coming back. He quickly jumped to his feet, slightly wobbly, and turned around. There stood Anko with that same bloody smirk on her face.

"That's the only jutsu I've used the whole time, and you're still breathing heavy. Ha, you couldn't be a ninja! You suck too bad!" she taunted him again.

"I'll take you out in one more move," she boldly stated, before starting to form hand seals. Running through them faster than Harry could follow, she called forth a strong storm of water. After reaching the last seal, she cried out the name of the attack, "_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

Harry watched, amazed, as a large swirl of water started to form in front of Anko. It started to spin faster and faster, as more water started to appear.

_I'm guessing it's going to shoot at me… I only hope_ that_ will work._

Harry held up his hand. In his hand a small flat triangle made of lightning formed. It was slowly revolving around in a circle. Then more lightning started to sprout from the corners, going up to meet at a single point. The newly made triangular pyramid slowlyrrotated, waiting for Harry to do something.

Anko watched him as she fed more Chakra into her jutsu. Her eyes were narrowed, waiting for him to do something.

Harry just stood there, smirking infuriatingly.

After a few minutes of waiting, Anko had had enough.

"HA!" she cried out, as she released the Daibakufu no jutsu at Harry.

Harry flung his hand forward, and the triangular pyramid started to change. It started to come apart at the seams, and it had almost flattened out completely. Then the four triangular pieces moved around a little, until one was in the center, and the other three were touching it at the four corners.

The wave was a few feet away by the time this was completed.

Harry spoke, "Pyramid Seal!" The triangles in his hand started to spin faster than before. They sped up, faster and faster, until all that was left was a blur.

The wave started to compress as it got closer to Harry.

Black energy started to pout out of the middle triangle, as if it were a black hole.

The wave was pulled in towards it, and the flow of water was swallowed. The water kept flowing, but it was continued to be absorbed into the small triangular seal.

After the flow finally subsided, and was completely swallowed by the triangle, the seal folded back up again, into its original form.

This time it was slightly different though. Inside the pyramid seemed to be water.

Anko's eyes widened. _Wow, that's kinda sexy…_

Harry's smirk grew, and he flung his hand forward again. This time, the pyramid opened immediately, and water started to flow out.

The huge wave from before was back, with a vengeance. Only this time, it was aimed at the wrong person. Anko jumped up, landing on the wall surrounding the arena.

The water that was flowing out of the triangles filled up most of the arena. It kept flowing until all the ground, except the raised platform of stone right in the center, was covered.

Anko jumped back onto the stone platform, and watched Harry pant.

"That was pretty good. I didn't expect that, a brat like you being able to block the Daibakufu no jutsu. It's too bad I need to beat you down now."

And then, she was gone. Before Harry had even realized it, her fist collided with the back of his head, sending him into the ground. And the world went gray.

* * *

Harry woke up in a white room.

He groaned, knowing what was in store for him.

He _always_ had bad luck with the hospitals.

Then the door crashed open. The busty woman, who was the Hokage, barged in. Following her was the pink haired girl, Sakura, who was most likely the Hokage's apprentice.

"Ahh, so you are awake. That's good. You should be lucky that was just a sparring hit from Anko, or you'd be unconscious for another week at least.

_That was a sparring hit? Bloody hell!_

Harry groaned again. "How long was I out for?"

"Only a few hours," Sakura responded.

_Well, better than usual at least. Normally I'm under for a few days._

"Well, I'm not dead, that's good. Other than that, I'm not so sure." Harry couldn't really feel much of his body, other than the pain in his neck.

"Yeah, the pain should go away after Sakura starts treating you. You'll be fine in a few minutes. Sakura, please, heal him." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded. Then her hands lit up blue, glowing with charka. Then she put her hands on to Harry's neck, and started to massage.

Harry felt the pain instantly diminish. Within a few seconds, it was completely gone. He let out a sigh of relief. That was much simpler than most of those potions that the wizards used. No ugly taste or anything.

"Good job, Sakura. That was the best you've done yet. Keep up working like that and you'll catch up to me in no time," the older woman said happily.

Tsunade started prancing towards the door, before stopping and turning around. "By the way Potter-san, the voting for what ninja ranking will be later tonight. I'll send a messenger to come get you at the proper time."

Harry nodded, and laid back in bed. Then he started to feel drowsy, and fell back asleep.

Tsunade and Sakura looked him over once more, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Later…

Harry was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up… you have a meeting to get to. Wake up!"

Harry groggily opened his eyes, his blurry eyes focusing slowly.

There sitting on the side of his bed was the woman he had fought earlier that day. Anko.

"Are you up yet, kid? I've spent the last ten minutes trying to get you awake enough to come along to the meeting."

Harry blearily nodded, before pulling himself out of bed. Then, in an instant he was back in it, under the covers.

"Could you get out of the room so that I can get up and change?"

"No. I was sent to get you to the meeting, and that once I found you, I wasn't supposed to let you out of my sight. Nyah!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry shrugged. "Alright, if you must stay, then stay." He stood up again, before walking over to small dresser where he guessed his clothes would be. Opening it up, he pulled out a small bundle and unrolled it. There were all his clothes, wrapped up in his cloak. He started to take off his hospital dress, and heard an "Eep!" from behind him. Then he heard the door open and slam close.

"I guess she didn't want to stay and watch," he laughed.

He changed quickly and walked out of the room.

Anko stood down the hallway from his room. She motioned to him and said "Follow me," before walking down the hallway.

He ran to catch up to her, and they walked out of the hospital together.

Once they got off the premise, Anko started to dash away. Harry pushed a little bit of magic into his boots, activating the light levitation enchantment, and took off after her.

After a minute of chasing her, they reached a large tower. The Hokage tower.

Anko walked in, and Harry followed her. Going up several sets of stairs, they reached the doorway. Anko pushed it open, and they both went inside.


	4. Ch 4: What Rank am I?

A/N: Again, it appears I have neglected my duties of being an author. Well, I suppose there's not much I can do about it except try to make up for it.

If any of my Japanese or Latin translations are wrong, correct me, please!

Anyways, here's chapter 4

* * *

_**Harry's Demons**_

_Chapter 4: What Rank am I?  
_

* * *

Harry and Anko stood side by side in the middle of a large, darkened room. The only person they could really make out was Tsunade, the Hokage. 

Anko walked over to her, and whispered in her ear for a moment, before walking back out the door.

Harry remained standing, as Tsunade eyed him.

"You did surprisingly well for someone not trained in any ninja arts." She said.

Harry bowed, "Thank you. High praise, considering I lost."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "You were up against one of the best. Had it been, say, Naruto, you were facing, you most likely would have won."

"If you say so."

Tsunade nodded, before reaching over to a desk, and grabbing a folder of papers.

"In here we have placed all of the information we have on you. This is your folder, and will be placed inside the Hokage Tower, along with all of the other Ninjas information. If you want to see what we have on you, you can simply ask. Your rank, as well as your mission list, and a few other non-important things are in here."

Harry nodded, waiting silently for the verdict.

"Now, do you know of the ranking system among ninjas?" Tsunade asked him.

Harry shook his head.

"Very well, allow me to explain. Among ninjas there are five ranks. Everyone who graduates from the academy, and passes their examiner's tests are considered Genin rank. They are the lowest, and get the worst missions. The missions mostly consist of manual labor, inside Kohona."

"Then, to advance to the next rank, they, in teams of three, must compete in a competition among the nations, called the Chuunin Exams. Called such, because the next rank title is Chuunin. Chuunin are middle rank, getting some of the harder ranked missions, usually still in their three-man cells that formed when they became Genin. They may occasionally get a mission on their own, but not usually."

"Then, another national exam takes place, the Jounin Exam. Again, called such because the next rank title is Jounin. They are almost always called out for missions individually, and they get the hardest ones. They are usually the ones called for middle rank assassin missions, and such. They are the ones who are assigned to teach the Genin in their groups."

"Next rank is ANBU. To gain ANBU rank, one must be chosen by a higher-up member of ANBU. This is a hard feat to accomplish. They are the protectors of the Kages and the high ranking assassins. There is a division of ANBU who are purely assassins, known as the Hunter-nins."

"The last and final rank is Kage. Kage's are the village leaders. I am this village's Kage, called the Hokage, as we are in the Fire County. There is only one Kage per village."

"Naruto and one other from his graduating class are still Genin, and because they do not have a third teammate, cannot compete in this phase's Chuunin Exam. As such, we are assigning you a Genin rank, to allow you and them to easily pass into the next rank."

"Is that acceptable?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

Harry smiled as well. "Who is my other teammate?"

"A girl named Ino Yamanaka. She works at a small flower store, run by her mother's side of the family. She is well trained in the arts of the mind."

"And Naruto, is my other teammate? This should be… interesting, to say the least."

"You've got no idea. Get them to come here, quickly, and I'll explain the whole thing to you three. Now scram, I need more sleep, or at least some Sake."

Tsunade's head started to nod and her eyes closed. Within a minute, she was fast asleep, snoring loudly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, before turning to leave.

* * *

Outside, Harry ran into Naruto. Literally. 

Naruto quickly said "Sorry!" before continuing to run off.

"NARUTO!" Harry shouted after him, trying to get his attention.

Naruto stopped and turned around. "What is it, Harry?"

"The Hokage told me to tell you something. Come over here."

Naruto nodded, and walked back over to Harry.

"What's up?"

"You're my new teammate. The Hokage wanted me to tell you, and we need to see her once we get our third member." Harry said.

Naruto had a questioning look on his face. "Are you joining our team?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, for now at any rate. It's you, me, and a girl named Yamanaka Ino for the Chuunin Exams that are taking place sometime soon."

Naruto pouted. "I thought one of that exam was enough, but if I want to become Hokage, then I'll need to take it again. Alright. We can do this!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Naruto before asking about Ino. "Where can we find Yamanaka-san?"

"You'd have to ask Sakura-chan. She's the one that was friends with Ino. She'll be here in a few minutes." Naruto responded.

They waited quietly for a while… something rather surprising from Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried loudly. Harry winced at the sudden volume.

"Hello, Naruto! Who's this?" She asked, pointing at Harry.

Harry gave her a short bow. "I am Potter Harry. Pleased to meet you. I've been told you had information about the whereabouts of one Yamanaka Ino. She and Naruto are my teammates for the upcoming Chuunin exams."

Sakura smiled. He was a lot more handsome closer up! _I didn't know it was him! Wow, he's cute!_

"Well, I suppose I can take you there. I've got nothing to do for a little while… wait a second! Did you say Naruto was your other teammate?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. The Hokage has set us up as a team for the Chuunin exams. Is there… something wrong with that?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, she just never told me about this. She said Team 7 would be back together once Naruto came back, since it had disbanded while he left. So Naruto having another team kinda confuses me." _I'll talk with Tsunade about this later_.

"Oh… alright. Well, could you please take us there?"

Sakura nodded, and walked off. Harry and Naruto followed, being lead to the small flower shop.

After reaching the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Sakura walked off to the side, allowing Harry to enter. A young girl, around Naruto's age stood behind the counter, humming to herself.

"Excuse me. Are you Yamanaka Ino?" Harry questioned.

Ino looked up, startled. "Umm… yes, I am! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What can I do for you?"

"The Hokage told me that you were to meet her, with Naruto and myself. She said it was about teams for the next Chuunin exams. The Hokage told us to come quickly, if possible."

Ino nodded, and hollered into the back room. "I got a message from the Hokage some someone's going to have to man the shop while I'm away!"

A sound of assent later, and Ino jumped over the counter, and pointed towards the door. "Lead the way!"

Harry nodded, and they both walked outside. Naruto was bothering Sakura, before she belted him in the face, sending him flying down the street. Harry winced, that had to have hurt.

"Naruto, we need to leave." Harry yelled at him.

Naruto got up off the ground, not injured in the slightest. "Sure thing!" he cried happily.

The three of them walked off, leaving Sakura behind.

They reached the office rather quickly, not wasting time walking, but rather running the whole way there.

The three of them ran up the stairs, and reached the door. Naruto and Ino stood back, not wanting to face the Hokage's wrath when they woke her from her slumber, but Harry had no idea what would happen.

He pushed the door open, and saw the Hokage, fast asleep on a pile of papers. He chuckled a little.

"Do we wake her up?" he asked quietly.

Both of the other members of his time violently denied that idea. "Don't do that, she'll kill you, or at least maim you severely!"

Harry chuckled again, before walking back out the door. Outside, they heard the sound of a small scuffle, and a loud argument. They figured Harry was trying to get someone to wake up Tsunade.

A woman's black haired head appeared in the doorway. Shizune spoke up quickly. "Tsunade! You have guests!"

Tsunade quickly rose from her slumber, without smashing anything, and Harry walked back through the door. Shizune quickly dashed away, with other important things to do.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I need to tell you about your team for the Chuunin exams."

"Since I'm not allowed to just promote people with no reasons, I can't just make you three into Chuunin. It would be against the laws set down at the beginnings of the Shinobi Countries."

"Thus, you three are going to have to compete in a Chuunin exam. Doesn't matter if this is your first, second, or even third time, you'll have to do your best. The Leaf has enough Genin at the moment; we don't need extras who could have passed up a rank by now. I know you're all good enough to do so, you just need to show it."

"Now, your sensei will be Anko-chan. She's close enough to all of you, and you have basically two weeks to get Harry's mission record up to what is required for the Chuunin exam. I know you three can do it, it won't be that difficult. Eight missions, seven D-ranks and one C-rank. That's it. You won't have much time to work as a team before the exam, but I think you three can do it."

"Now, Anko is going to be a hard sensei, she'll try to drill a large amount into your skulls before the exams start, even though there's only two weeks, so be prepared for a lot of hard work."

The Hokage quickly pressed a button on one of the devices on her desk, and Anko walked into the room. Ino instantly went star-struck at having such a beautiful kunoichi as a sensei.

Harry smiled stiffly at the woman who defeated him.

Naruto just stared.

The Godaime Hokage smiled, and sent them off with a wave.

"Well, this should be fun to watch." She whispered, as she pulled a small, glowing orb out of one of the desk drawers.

"Lets move out troops!" Anko shouted.

Harry shook his head. Damn it, why did this always happen to him? Why did he always have the weirdos as teachers?

Naruto was still staring, and Ino was watching with rabid fascination.

Anko started to march down to one of her favorite training areas. Training area sixteen. Why sixteen? Because it was her favorite number.

They reached the training area rather quickly, and there was nothing special to note there. It was just a large, open field.

Anko spun around to face her new 'students.'

"Now listen up, brats! I'm not going to be teaching you the basic teamwork shit that most teams work on right at the start. We're just going to work on getting better! Understand?"

All three of her 'students' nodded quickly.

"Good, now let's see what we have to improve on. Naruto, fight Harry!"

Naruto nodded before turning to face Harry with a condescending look on his face. "I'm gonna beat you good!"

Harry just sighed. "At least speak correctly!"

Naruto glared at him. Then he charged forward.

Harry pulled out his sword, and slashed it in front of him. Naruto stopped his charge, watching the sword.

Naruto grabbed a few kunai from his pouch, and threw them, testing the waters so to speak.

Harry just slashed his sword again, releasing a wave of magic, and the kunai stopped as if they hit something solid.

Naruto hissed in annoyance. He drew out another few kunai, this time throwing them one by one. Harry just smirked, and slashed his sword once more. The first kunai got the closest and the others stopped farther and farther away.

Now Naruto figured out what happened. "It's a wave," he stated.

Naruto quickly made his cross hand sign, creating several kage bunshins.

Harry glowered at them. _That's the cheap move that Anko did to me, to make me waste my lightning. Evil ninja technique!_

Each of the Narutos watched Harry. Harry just slashed his sword again, putting a flick upwards at the end. This time, instead of a wave of pure magic, he cast an actual spell.

The ground started to waver and shake. Pieces started to break off, and float up into the air.

The pieces slowly started to gather and fuse together, forming into several floating swords. The swords didn't do anything, but continued to float.

Harry waved his sword again, acting like a conductor, and the swords started to move.

Move after move the swords started to float forward, in sync. It was as if they were a small army, marching forward. Then, they started to attack. The Naruto clones pulled out kunai quickly, to attempt to block the attacks, but they came too quickly. Before long, all of the Naruto clones had vanished.

There was only one problem…

Naruto was gone too.

Naruto had somehow disappeared before Harry's eyes.

"Well, this should be interesting."

Harry sheathed his sword and felt around with his Legilimency, allowing his mind to see where Naruto was. He felt two minds off to the side, Ino and Anko, but where was Naruto?

"Where are you, Naruto?"

An alarm sounded in Harry's mind, Naruto's mind suddenly popping up… below him?

A fist quickly connected with Harry's face, sending him falling backwards. A kick reached him from behind, then another and another. The last kick sent him up into the air, and a fifth Naruto appeared above him. "Shit!" With a cry of "Naruto Rendan!" Harry was sent plummeting back to the earth.

Harry hit the ground with a bang.

_Ok, that stung, just a little bit. I'm being sarcastic in my own mind, geez this is bad! That hurt like a bitch!_

Harry stumbled up, and quickly straightened out. _Legilimency doesn't work when they're underground, need to remember that._

Quickly charging Harry while he was disoriented, Naruto gave him another good fist to the face.

Harry was knocked back a few feet, but flipped and landed on his feet.

Naruto smirked. "I've got you now!" Amused, Harry watched as Naruto held out his hand. In it, a glowing blue orb spun into view. With a cry of "Rasengan!

Harry watched as Naruto surged forward with it, a smirk on his face. _I've got the perfect technique to counter that! _Quickly, he stuck out his own hand, which was surrounded by purple lightning.

Naruto stopped, not wanting to charge into the unknown, and watched.

The lightning in Harry's hand started to jump to his fingers, and quickly jumped off of it, forming a small sphere floating above his hand. Slowly, all the lightning accumulated into the small sphere, forming one about the same size as Naruto's Rasengan.

The sphere was an opaque purple, with little lightning bolts jumping out of it at random occasions. The visible center was a dark murky purple, giving off a glow. It floated about an inch off of Harry's hand, keeping it from hurting him.

Naruto glared at it. "Hey, you basically copied my Rasengan! That's not fair!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry, where I come from, this is a rather common move used in dueling."

Naruto, angry at the perceived slight, charged forward again. Harry held his place as Naruto dashed at him.

At the same moment, they both lashed out with their techniques, causing a collision.

With a flash of light, and a large burst of wind, the two attacks canceled each out, sending both combatants tumbling backwards. Naruto quickly started making hand seals, calling out "Hibashira no Jutsu!" (Blazing Column Jutsu)

A large flame column appeared in front of Naruto and quickly made its way over to Harry. Harry just smirked and waved his hand, crying "Circuitous," (Cyclone) making a large whirlwind appear around the flame. The flame stopped moving, trapped by the raging whirlwinds.

Making a few more hand seals, Naruto called out "Ryuuka no Jutsu" turning the trapped tower of flames into a large dragon, that quickly escaped out the top of the cyclone. The fire dragon then charged at Harry. Harry quickly slashed his hand downwards, crying "Unda Uxor!" (Water Spout) and then pointed the palm of his hand at the dragon. A large burst of water came from the ground, and quickly put the fire dragon out of commission.

Naruto glared at his enemy. He was coming up with something to counter every move Naruto made! Not cool! He charged up another Rasengan, and started to charge forward.

"That's enough you two!" came a third voice from the sidelines.

Naruto quickly stopped, and dispersed his attack. Harry jumped when he heard Anko's voice.

"Alright, you two had your fun, now it's Ino's and Harry's turn. I'm guessing Ino and Naruto have seen each other fight at least a few times, so we'll just not have them fight."

Ino walked forward purposefully, and Harry watched her silently.

Naruto quickly ran off the field.

Harry grabbed his sword again, and pulled it out.

"GO!" Anko shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go, another chapter, way off time, by yours truly. 


End file.
